


Unfinished WIP 7 (The Advantages of Dating a Chef)

by ragingrainbow



Series: Fic Graveyard [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Adam moves back to give Andrew room – carefully because ouch, he really did eat way too much – and Andrew lies down beside him, body tucked close to Adam’s, all warm and familiar yet still so excitingly new.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished WIP 7 (The Advantages of Dating a Chef)

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to start posting my unfinished and unlikely to ever be finished WIPs, just to get them out of my hair. Please note that unfinished works will be posted as they are - stopping abruptly where my inspiration ran out. If that's not your thing, don't read!
> 
> If anyone finds inspiration here and would like to continue the story or write their own based on the idea, feel free to, but please give credit? I'd honestly love it if these stories could be told even if my muse has given up on them!

Adam groans as he drops his spoon into the empty bowl. “That was delicious, baby. Shit, feel like I’m gonna explode though.”

Andrew laughs at him from across the table, licking his own spoon clean, Adam’s eyes following his tongue. “I take that as a compliment.”

Adam smiles, and leans back on the lounger. He makes a soft noise of protest when Andrew stands and starts collecting the dishes. 

“No, leave them. C’mere.” 

Andrew pauses, and for a moment Adam thinks that he is just going to continue with the dishes because Andrew can be somewhat anal about getting them done. (And Adam always berates him for bringing work home, same as Andrew tells Adam of when he drops what he’s doing to write down inspiration for lyrics.) But then he sets the bowls back down on the table and flashes a smile as he comes over to sit beside Adam.

Adam moves back to give Andrew room – carefully because ouch, he really did eat way too much – and Andrew lies down beside him, body tucked close to Adam’s, all warm and familiar yet still so excitingly new. 

They just lie like that for a while, satisfied, enjoying each other’s presence. Adam finds Andrew’s hand between their bodies, traces lazy circles on the back of it with his thumb. He closes his eyes against the afternoon sun, but he can still tell that Andrew is watching him. 

Adam turns his head after a while, blinks his eyes open to meet Andrew’s. He moves their hands to his stomach with a hazy smile. “Hurts. Your fault. You should take care of me.” He tries for whiny but despite the dull ache in his overfull stomach he is way too happy right now to be successful. 

“Awh, baby,” Andrew smiles, gently rubbing his hand over the spot Adam left it on.  
Adam closes his eyes and hums appreciatively. It does ease the pressure a bit, even more so when Andrew pulls his shirt up and the warmth from Andrew’s hands seeps into his skin. 

“Feels nice…” Adam mumbles, relaxing under Andrew’s touch. 

“It’s meant to,” Andrew replies, shifting closer to peck Adam’s lips. 

Adam closes his eyes again with a soft sigh as Andrew keeps rubbing his taut belly. Andrew kisses his eyelids, his nose, pecks Adam’s lips again, teases them into a smile.


End file.
